The vampire's mate
by Dragongirl Jun
Summary: Harry is having troubles and refuse to go back to school. He accept to become a pet for a vampire. HPOC, OOC not betaed
1. before

_disklamer: I do not own Harry Potter. Any character and such you don't recognice is mine._

**The Vampire's Mate**

Chapter 1 Before

It was the 1st of September, Harry was standing in a dark valley watching on of his friends try to rob a house. He had gotten a few friends in the neighborhood since Dudley had stopped following after him to use him for boxing practice after Harry saved his life the year before. But he had become depressed and had begun to listen to the darkest music he could find and used mostly black or dark clothes of which fitted his moods. But nothing really helped him and the hole inside just continued to grow as it had done after his Godfather Sirius died.

He should by all mean have been at the station to take the train back to Hogwart for his sixth year but he did not want to. He had as a baby been sent to relatives by the headmaster when his parents were killed. They neither wanted nor cared for him and hated him for being different. He had in short been treated like dirt all his time there. According to them he was the greatest freak the world had ever known. And he had not known why till he got his acceptance letter for Hogwart school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had accepted because he wanted away from them and had fallen, with his head first, into a confusing world of the strangest powers.

There he was the Boy-Who-Lived because he had survived a killing spell as a one-year-old, meaning that he was a celebrity and hero. Every year he had met challenges and sometimes it was the one who killed him and other times other things, but all those difficultness destroyed a part of him, trying to break him. His so-called friends had, except a few times, always been by his side. But he knew that a few chosen words from the Headmaster would be enough to destroy their golden trio.

Dumbledore had refused to place him in any other place for else his fame could go to his head and he was _safest_ with the Dursleys. But now he lived there no longer and he enjoyed every moment outside the old fools reach. One of his new friends, Mike, had introduced him to his _family_ and he had been adopted into it. Blake, the oldest of them, was the father and he was a wizard. While wizards normally did not live in the muggle world or exposed it to the muggle world, he had started a club of which welcomed everyone who visited. It was open twenty-four hours a day and strange creatures one normally did not see was common there. Most of the ones who worked there was one of Blake's children and mostly runaways or homeless people. The work varied and could be everything from cleaning to pleasure the customers. It was all up to the worker what they wanted to do and nothing was required to start.

Harry had known for year that something was not normal with him and had early understood that no one really cared for him. No one bothered to celebrate his birthday or give him presents. Even before he started school most of his clothes was enormous hand-me-downs from his whale sized cousin. The only time he was touched it was touched in the wrong places and he mostly tried to avoid it as much as he could.

Blake had given him new clothes, a true home and a medallion to stop both the connection to Voldemort and any magical means of finding him. But while many cared for him now, something was missing, something important.

He did not understand the Headmaster, Harry had been trusted with doing different things and even had met Voldemort a couple of times during his school times, but when it came down to trust... he was not told anything important, not even when it was about _himself!_ He was only given clues and taught what he was believed to need.

He jumped when Mike touched him upon the left shoulder. "Come Shade Blake's waiting. I got what he wanted," Mike said. Harry nodded and they began walking towards the pub. Shade was short for Shadow and was Harry's nickname. He had been trained to walk like a thief and one of them he had sneaked up on for training had said, "he walks like a shadow!" and the name kind of stuck. It was easier that way as his real name reminded him of the past.

When Mike had introduced him to Blake, the man had been curious of him and when he had told the truth, used his sources to get the guardianship over him. Their relationship quickly eloped into something more and Blake had become his boyfriend. They were inside the pub and suddenly heard Blake's voice, "Hi boys, did you get it Mike?" Mike nodded and gave it to him before disappearing. Harry followed him inside his office and was suddenly showed roughly into the wall and kissed silly. Blake had found out of his wish to be punished for his deeds and had given him hard shag. Harry had been addicted to sex and touches for years and had shagged most of the blokes, and even Mike. He wondered how the Hogwart students would have reacted if they found out that their golden boy was whoring himself to whoever wanted his body. He groaned as he felt the other grind himself into his body and felt the other tear at his clothes. The only reason it had not been found out was that he got an agreement with Malfoy during their first year; he got what his body craved and the other boy used his body for pleasures. Both had a silent agreement on keeping it a secret and they therefore had their fights during the day while doing unspeakable things with each other during the night. He was carefully laid on the floor after all of his clothes had been removed and moaned under the others ministrations. Blake carefully began moving fingers inside him and he felt himself get hard as rock. Suddenly all of the fingers were removed and then something larger was slowly entering his hole. Harry got even harder and was now painfully hard and he screamed as the other touched his secret place deep inside him time after time, shortly after he reached his climax and came.

He lay silent beside the other and then gave him a quick peak on the cheek. "I must go now I think, was there anything more?" Blake shook his head and he smiled to him before walking out of the office. While the other was his boyfriend, he could not satisfy or give him what he so desperately craved, and he tried different partners. When the truth is told his uncle and other men had sexually abused him as long as he could remember and his body needed it. While Harry detested being weak in such a way he could not help it and he wondered if anyone could help him becoming free. For till now no one had been able to satisfy him for more than a few hours.

_end of chapter_


	2. Needs and Snape

_Disklamer: I own anything you don't recognice, the rest belong to Rowling._

**The Vampire's Mate**

**Chapter 2 Needs and Snape**

Then it was one night it was a party at the club at night and all kind of creatures was there and among them Shade's favorite customer, the Vampire Jamie. Jamie was so cruel to him and yet so kind and had even been able to satisfy him for a weekend something none other had even come close to. He therefore quickly nodded at the question of bed games. He felt the others cruel touches as he was forced into a submissive role. Suddenly someone took the vampire by surprise and managed to get him away from him a moment. He saw Professor Snape standing before him and he sneered at him before letting Jamie drag him away saying, "What the hell do you think you are doing!? He is one of our customers, stay out of the way or I get Father to throw you out"

Severus Snape looked after the person he had searched for in months. That manhandling had looked like rape! And he was no innocent to such things. He was absolutely certain that the victim had been Harry Potter, but why Potter would let himself be handled like that was beyond him... the Potter _he_ knew was assumed to be a virgin and even hopelessly innocent in those things, and did not even see the obvious. But this one... he had allowed himself to be forced into the submissive role, which spoke of years of training in sexual pleasures. Dumbledore had gotten the shock of his life when he found out that the brat's guardianship had been given to someone else, of which they had not even been given the _name_! And when the boy had not come back to school... it had been riots among the students, and surprisingly, _Draco Malfoy_ had demanded to know where he was. Owls, wands and potions... everything had been in vain and he had been sent out together with most of the order and any free person to search for him. It was an accident that he had found heard someone speak of Blake Zarde's new beautiful charge of which had green eyes and black hair and was a willing partner to sexual games. But that it really was him...

"Are you okay little one?" the Vampire asked. Harry nodded and laid his arms around he other. It had been rough but Harry liked it that way, the pain somehow lessened the storming feelings inside and made him feel whole a moment. Sometimes he just wanted the contact with another body, to be cherished and loved but other time he wanted to be punished and the feeling had grown over the years. But mostly he craved sexual contact and Jamie was the only one who always managed to know what he needed at all times. "Shade...?" "What is it?" Harry asked and kissed the other on the chest. "Would you like to become my mate?"

It was a difficult question, while Harry knew it meant that the other would help him and take care of him the rest of his life, it also meant no freedom what so ever and that he would serve him and maybe even bear children. For so could a male do after being turned when becoming the submissive part. But what would his friends say... and Blake... "They have seen your distress little one and will understand, your friend Blake know that he is not what you need. I will help you heal so that your cravings will be less and you will also never have responsibility to do something as important as the dark lords downfall" Jamie said reassuringly. Harry looked into the others bottomless eyes and nodded.

_end of chapter_


End file.
